Hanna Evans, a soul eater adventure!
by Hanna Evans souls little sis
Summary: Hiya! I'm soul's little sister, hanna! Please join me on a sad, awesome, and silly adventure telling big/small things that has happened to me! - a soul eater fanfic. Copy right: I do not own soul eater, but I own the OCs. ON HOLD.
1. yep, i know, an intro

Hiya! My name is Hanna Evans! I'm soul eater Evans little sister! And I'm here to tell you about me, and my lifetime story all the way up to now! My story will include a few people you may be familiar with! Like:

Maka A.

Soul eater E.

Tsubaki N.

Blackstar

Death the kidd

Liz/Elizabeth T.

Patti/Patricia T.

And so my story begins! Me, a normal scythe, and a guitarist!

* * *

**ok yeah I know, it's just an intro. But admit it, it's gonna be awesome! Oh, and sorry that the intro is so short!**


	2. a strange strange chapter

The nurse in the hospital handed a woman a small pink blanket. It was a little girl, the mother's first little girl actually. She had 2 sons, a 7 year old, and an 11 year old.

The woman cried in happiness and pain (she just gave birth, what do you expect from her?). She took one look at her, she had light, real light brown hair,velvet red eyes, she looked a lot like soul, except for the hair.

What bothered the woman though was, how did her new born baby already have hair? She just shrugged it off, surely it was nothing important. A man with dark brown hair walked in the room where she gave birth.

"She looks oddly like soul and you" the man chuckled.

"Oh Stewart, be quite" she chuckled back.

"Ok ok, so what's her name?"

"Hmmm... Hanna, Hanna k. Evans."

"Thats a beautiful name Sherly."

She looked down at her newborn. "Should we teach her an instrument, it is an Evans tradition to teach their child, boy or girl, an instrument."

"Hmm ok, but non of us can play the guitar, why not teach her that instrument?"

"Ok then, guitar it is."

Stewart chuckled to himself "wait till soul meets her".

"Umm excuse me,Mr. Evans, the baby has to stay for 2 more nights. You can either stay with your wife for the rest of the time or stay at home." A nurse appeared asking him.

"I'm sorry sherly, I have to stay with the other kids, I'll pick you up in 2 days." And after that, he was off. They were very rich people, so he had a his own personal driver to come pick him up. He rode in one of the most expensive cars in the world.

Soul and wes were in the car waiting for their father, when Stewart got in the car Wes joyfully shouted out "hello father!" And then he heard a "sup" come from soul.

Stewart didn't know why soul had no manners, soul was always disciplined for talking back and his language. The ride home seemed long, but was only 10 minutes long.

When they got home to his HUGE mansion, the maids and servants cooked a huge dinner for just the three of them. Wes and his father chatted for a long, long, long time, soul was the only quiet one, soul for some reason hated his family, he couldn't stand them.

He was sure his baby sister would be the same, another part of his family he couldn't stand. Soul also hated being so classy! It wasn't meant for him, sure he could play the piano, but it didn't mean he liked it.

2 days later Hanna came home. Soul stayed away from her the first month, but soul was wrong when he said he hated all of his family,every time no one was around, he would talk to the baby normaly, it seemed that Hanna was listing to every word so he continued to talk to her.

Soul felt like he could talk to her for hours, but he didn't want to be caught, or to loose his cool, so he only talked to her for around 10 minutes. He loved his little sister with all of his little heart.

Around 10 months later Hanna said her first word, well her first words. Soul was talking to her like normal. "...and so that's why I was grounded, again" soul started to finish his short little conversation, when all of a sudden... "tell me more big brother!" Hanna begged.

"Well ok- wait what?"

"I said, will you please tell me more soul!"

"How are you talking normally?!"

"Oh easy, my voice duh!"

"No that's not what I meant, but your acting like you've been talking your whole life"

"That's because I was! All people can, no one really knows that though."

"Then why did you never speak up?!"

"Because I never wanted to"

Just what soul needed, a sister that acted a lot like him, he still adored her through. They continued to talk, which lasted hours.

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. help me! im not a monster! part 1

**I have school and homework, so sorry if this is a little late ^.^.**

* * *

A few days after that little incident, it was their mother's b-day. Soul didn't give the littlest of crap. Luckily Hanna convinced him to get her a small present. Soul honestly really didn't wanna go. Wes thought soul was weird for talking to babys. Soul didn't even knew that Wes heard them a few times.

Soul got his mother fake ear-rings. She still thanked him for it. She he'd to admit, for a 4 year old, he was damned stubborn. She sighed. Was she doing something wrong to her son? She honestly didn't know.

* * *

**- time skip - 10 years-**

* * *

a little girl cheerfully hummed as she walked down an alleyway. She was no more than, 9 or 10. She heard something follow her.

"Um- h-hello." She fearfully replied

Nothing

"Whose there"She asked again.

"Ah, another experiment." A man replied this time (no, not professor Stein.)

The man stepped forward, with a bottle of red and black looking stuff in it.

"A, a what now?"

The man laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her into a door. "An experiment"

Gas flooded the room. It didn't effect the man because he had a gas mask on. It was sleeping gas...

* * *

**I'm really sorry of its shortness but the internet is about to be cut off. Sorry!**


	4. help me! im not a monster! part 2

She faintly fell to the ground. The man snickered. "Wait till Stein sees this. A knew testing rat." The man quickly got a blanket, wrapped it around her, and quickly walked to a car. The man set her in the back seat, he needed her alive, and putting her in a trunk with no air is the opposite of what he wanted.

They were in Colorado, and made their way to Nevada, death city. The ride lasted hours. They finally arrived in death city.

He opened the back door and lifted her out, or at least tried to.

"Hey old man, need help?" A boy with sharp teeth asked.

"Soul! That's rude!" A snoody girl said

"No it's fine, and yeah, I would like some help."

Hanna was awake. Listening to every word soul, maka, and the man said. "Soul..." She slightly whispered. It has been a while since she last saw her older brother.

She was sat down on a hard bed. They unwrapped the blanket (soul and maka left.) "So this is one of the lab rats that volunteered

"Of course professor Stein!" The man lied.

"What's your name?"

"Hanna k Evans." She replied.

"Well then, we are testing on what would happen if a child was to eat an human soul."

She knew from all of the books she's read about souls that if a sane person was to eat an soul, they would become evil and corrupted. If you was to eat one and keep your sanity, you would have sharp teeth.

Stein brought out a blue soul and told her to eat it. She did as told. Her stomach started to twist as her velvet red eyes became bloody red. She felt her teeth grow sharper and she began to have no control over her body.

* * *

Down the hallway away from from the room, soul and mama heard a faint scream.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, how about we go see?"

Soul and maka started to walk to Stein lab. They burst into the room. Their was only a nocked out Stein and a crying girl in the corner.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Little girl? Hey little girl!"

"S-soul?"

"Soul how does she know your name"

The little girl turned around, facing them. "I'm sorry, I don't wanna become a monster."

"You ate a human soul?! I'm sorry but we have to take you, your corrupted."

The little girls arm turned into a blade, she was a demon scythe, and looked similar to soul.

"Wait, what is your name?"

"H-Hanna."

"Your full name."

"Hanna k Evans."

Soul looked at her in disbelief as the girls arm turned back, she slowly passed out.

* * *

The girl woke up in a room with a mirror, and the walls looked like clouds. She was right next to soul and maka, they was mumbling stuff to lord death. The girl yawned.

"Big brother? Is that you? Where am i" she said with a toothy smile.

Soul looked at her, and Maka looked at soul. "Ummm... Big brother...atslmy mouth hurts."

"That's natural for a corrupted person who kept their sanity." Responded Lord death.

"Corrupted?" She looked down, this is what she feared so much.

She stood up and looked at maka, she scanned every inch of her

"Wow...your eyes, their so pretty" she finally spoke up.

Maka blushed and smiled. Soul wouldn't talk. "Soul, are you ok?" This was the first time she had ever called him by his first name.

She sighed and turned to walk away but stopped hearing these words: "TSUBAKI HURRY UP! SLOWNESS IS NOT FIT FOR A GOD!"

She saw a boy. A blue haired boy with a girl. She didn't know what to do. She was . Scared half to death, she quickly ran and hid behind Lord death, expecting him to be a perfect shield.

"Blackstar, slow down!" The girl that was with him ordered in a sweet way.

soul still was speechless. He looked over to the scared Hanna and sighed. This was going to be a long day

* * *

**okay so I made up for the last chapter! I hope you guys like this knew chapter! Oh, and we are no where near the end of this story!**


	5. le author note

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I'm working on a new chapter!**

**the reason why is because my pawpaw (granddaddy) past away! I'm so sorry!**


	6. meanie butt

**I'm sorry. Pawpaws funeral was longer than expected, still a lot of tears for me but I will always honor pawpaw jimmy!**

* * *

Hanna held tight onto lord death's robe, she was scared.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY IS THERE SO MUCH COMMOTION ABOUT THIS GIRL?!"

soul was still in his little world of quietness. He had nothing to say. His mind was just to full of questions.

"Now now blackstar, your going to scare our visitor." Scolded Lord death

"Well then where is the little brat?!"

Lord death sighed, so did tsubaki. Hanna slowly crept away from Lord death and stood right in front of blackstar to show that she wasn't as scared anymore.

"I'm not a brat, and I'm right here, meanie."

"Why you-"

"Blackstar will you please leave her alone." A sweet voice asked

"Fine, but only for you tsubaki."

Maka stood there next to soul. "Is she really your sister?" Soul nodded

"Meanie butt meanie butt!" Hanna chanted out a bit more braver than usual.

Hanna felt a hand on her shoulder. It was soft and welcoming.

"I wouldn't push his buttons if I was you." The girl giggled.

* * *

**oh my gosh my computer is deing! I have to go sorry ^^**


	7. fun fun fun competition!

**hi guys! Do you wanna be in this story? Well I'm having competition. I want you and your ooc to be in this story! Here are the rules:**

**1: you must review.**

**2: don't say mean things!**

**3: have fun!**

**How it works:**

**1: review.**

**2: I will pick 2 of the best reviews to be in this story.**

**3: please have fun!**


End file.
